


Fears in the waters

by Lhaewiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhaewiel/pseuds/Lhaewiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is afraid of darkness for very specific reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Achluophobia

**Author's Note:**

> [Requested by dyingforseason9 at Tumblr]

Gabriel isn’t afraid of darkness per se. He wasn’t scared surrounded by the soft slumber of Death’s darkness, that was almost peaceful. He is afraid of what darkness represents to him.

The countless times Lucifer – the already fallen Lucifer - had kept him closed in darkness, scaring Gabriel, making him scream through hush sounds and whisper at the top of his lungs, countless times of mostly mental torture Lucifer had subjected Gabriel to.

Gabriel keeps his eyes wide open staring into the darkness of that room, because when you look into the darkness, darkness looks back at you and it’s in that moment that he screams again and everything Sam does – wrapping his arms around him, whispering soft reassuring words, cradling him – is useless.

Sam doesn’t understand why Gabriel screams, at least at the beginning, he is used to see the archangel as very self-confident, unbreakable. But then he understands, he gives Gabriel’s screams a name. And he switches on the light, keeping him into his arms until he is quiet, or until he has no more voice.


	2. Algiophobia [2/8]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is perfect until Sam pulls Gabriel's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Requested by dyingforseason9 at Tumblr]

Gabriel had longed for that moment for quite a lot of time. He smiled at Sam, kissing him softly – that was a quiet evening and there was no one but them in that room. From outside a soft music came and everything was perfect. Then Sam had pulled Gabriel’s hair, his intention was to tease him, but the archangel did something unexpected; he freed himself from the hunter’s grip, then he retreated towards a corner of the room.  
Sam knitted his brows for a moment, after Gabriel had rejected him. He shook his head lightly, then glanced at the archangel trying to pull out of him a sort of explanation, something that would make him understand why.  
\- Why did you do that?  
Gabriel didn’t speak, not immediately at least and not after a couple of breaths.  
\- You… Hurt me. Like. Physically hurt me.  
Sam was speechless.  
\- I didn’t… know I was hurting you?  
Gabriel just gave him an eloquent look – the kind of look that meant ‘Lucifer hurt me a lot’ and then another look, ‘I am scared’. Sam understood quickly. He went by him and gently took his hand.  
\- Look… I am sorry. Wanna stop here?  
He understood that was a sore spot for the archangel and he didn’t want to push him. Gabriel nodded slowly, still scared.  
\- I promise I won’t ever hurt you.  
There was something in Sam’s voice that reassured him. He decided he could trust him and nodded, smiling faintly.


	3. Aphenphosmphobia [3/8]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam discovers why Gabriel doesn't want to be touched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Requested by dyingforseason9 at Tumblr.]

At first it’s just Gabriel shifting slightly to distance himself from Sam. The hunter grumbles, but deals with it anyway. Then Gabriel retreats to a corner every time Sam wants to place a hand on him just to ruffle his hair, or fix his jacket. Sam sighs, raises a brow and folds his arms across his chest. But the infamous drop that makes everything explode is at night – maybe Sam wants a bit of contact with Gabriel, maybe he wants just to wrap an arm around him, or he wants to hold his hand – anyway Gabriel literally startles and gets up from the bed. At that Sam yells:  
\- What the hell is your problem, dude?  
The reply is dry, maybe slightly angered.  
\- Don’t touch me.  
Sam stands up and goes by Gabriel.  
\- Why can’t I touch you in any way?  
Gabriel doesn’t know how to answer, he knows the feeling, but he doesn’t know how to name it. He just shifts uncomfortably, trying to send away images he doesn’t want to see anymore – Lucifer manhandling him, keeping him still, forcing him down on the floor, holding his wrists until they hurt. Gabriel just hopes he hasn’t to explain that to Sam.  
\- Are you scared?  
Gabriel doesn’t answer and Sam gives up, going back to the bed, turning his shoulders to Gabriel. The archangel sighs. He sits on the bed slowly. Maybe ‘scared’ is the right term for whatever he is feeling. He slowly reaches a hand to Sam’s shoulder. His voice is hesitant, as if he doesn’t want to reveal that to Sam, but he has to.  
\- Yes, I’m scared. I’m sorry.  
Sam sighs, then turns around to meet Gabriel’s eyes.  
\- It’s allright.  
He doesn’t move. Instead he closes his eyes.  
\- Just sleep now.  
It is only later that Gabriel attempts to get closer to Sam. He slowly curls up on him, flinching slightly. He stops when Sam gently holds his hand.


	4. Pnigerophobia [4/8]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel sticks for a hunt, but something makes him remember things he doesn't want to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Requested by dyingforseason9 at Tumblr.]

Gabriel sighs for the umpteenth time. He doesn’t like that place, not even a bit, but that’s what he gets for sticking with the Winchesters in a hunt – a petty ghost with nothing better to do. He is wandering around what it once looked like a bedroom. He tries to feel whatever has happened. He places a hand on the closet and concentrates. He can see how the ghost died and what was of its bones that way  
He passes through the ghost’s life, a quiet one, until hid death – strangled by a thief – and it is when he clearly feels what choking has been for the ghost that he remembers.  
[The times where Lucifer – the already fallen Lucifer – would just be amused in seeing him gasping for breath, holding a hand around his neck and slowly, gradually would close it until Gabriel felt nothing more than a puppet at the mercy of a devil.]  
Gabriel shrieks in terror, at that point. The first one to arrive is Sam, who sees him – so pale, every inch of his body flinching in terror, muttering uncomprehensible words. The hunter goes by Gabriel and takes his shoulder lightly.  
\- Air. I need air.  
The archangel manages to mutter. Sam nods and slowly guides him outside, earning an odd look from Dean. Once outside, Sam asks:  
\- Dude. You allright?  
\- No.  
Gabriel shakes his head.  
\- Wanna elaborate a bit?  
Gabriel looks into Sam’s green eyes and nods. He can trust the hunter, at least enough to let him know. And he talks.


End file.
